Saving The World For Her
by BabyBrown
Summary: MAJOR SEASON FINALE SPOILERS. Based on the promo for the season finale - Doomsday. The Red Blue Blur gives Ms. Lane one last phone call.


**This is my second fic for Smallville and I hope that it turned out okay since I wrote it in a couple hours.  
The idea for this fic**** popped into my head after seeing the new promo for the finale - Doomsday.  
If you haven't seen it, you should check it out on youtube because it looks AMAZING!**

**As a warning, this fic contains ****MAJOR SPOILERS for season 8.  
****So if you havent seen any of season 8 or read any spoilers for the rest of the season, I am warning you. Only read if you dont mind being spoiled.**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

As Clark hid in one of the Daily Planet's phone booths, he didn't need his super hearing to listen to the pounding of his heart. It was beating so loud and so fast, he swore that Lois would be able to hear it from where she was seated in the bullpen. He briefly wondered if what he was about to do was a bad idea but he quickly pushed the thought aside; his conversation with Rokk Krinn from the Legion immediately resurfacing in his mind. If what Rokk said was true, he was not going to live for much longer. Clark stiffened his resolve. This was something he definitely had to do.

Clark took a deep breath as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

----

Lois was busily working on her next story. Some mob boss thought that he would be able to smuggle teenage prostitutes into the United States from Asia. He had actually gotten away with his human trafficking for a few months when he decided to hide his operation in Kansas of all places. Unluckily for him, he chose the one place in the world that had it's own good samaritan. A very _powerful_ good samaritan.

She swore under her breath when she heard the shrill ringing of her cell phone. It always seemed to ring at the most unconvienient times.

"Whoever is calling me this late better say goodbye to their kneecaps."

Clark couldn't help but smile at the way she answered her phone. Lois Lane was anything but nice when it came to her job.

"Ms. Lane. I hope I didn't wake you."

He held back a laugh when he saw how suddenly Lois sat up straight in her chair. He knew that if there was one thing that would make her day, it would be a phone call from the Red Blue Blur himself.

"N-no. I-I wasn't sleeping."

"I hope you're not running yourself into the ground Ms. Lane. Who else would be able to write my story as enthusiastic as you?"

He saw Lois immediately relax at his playful tone. "I don't plan on letting anyone else get the chance at interviewing you. Don't worry about me, I'm a lot stronger than you might think."

Clark had no disagreement with that. "I don't doubt that."

Lois leaned back in her chair and Clark could hear the faint squeaking it was making. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Not that you need a reason to call of course."

As selfish as it seemed, Clark had frequently taken Lois on her offer to call her whenever the "Blur" needed to talk. He wished for nothing more than to talk to her about his problems face to face, but he knew that revealing his identity to her would only put her in danger. He figured that talking to her as the Red Blue Blur was the next best thing since he was actually the Red Blue Blur.

"I regret to inform you that this will be my last conversation with you Ms. Lane." Clark said, hearing the small note of sadness in his voice. He needed to control his emotions a little better if he was going to get through this phone call. It became harder to do so when he noticed the look on her face. There was shock, disbelief, pain and a hint of sadness etched onto her beautiful face. At that moment he knew that watching her during their conversation might not have been the smartest idea. He had to stop himself from speeding to her and kissing the pain from her face.

"Last interview?" Lois felt a slight panic build up in her chest, "Was it my articles?"

"Ms. Lane, you're articles have nothing to do with it." Lois felt a little calmer at his words when something clicked in her brain.

Lois bit her lip, "Does this have anything to do with the serial killer that's been terrorizing Metropolis for the past couple months?"

Clark couldn't help but be impressed with Lois' knowledge and intuition.

"It does" he said.

Lois knit her eyebrows in confusion, "I don't understand. What does that have to do with you?" She tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine at the words 'us,' unknowingly giving Clark the same reaction to the same words.

"A few months ago there was some sort of creature loose in a town nearby, Sm-"

"Smallville" Lois finished for him.

"You know it?" Clark couldn't help but tease her a bit. He didn't regret it when he saw the smile come onto her face.

"A little" she said.

"After some investigating of my own, turns out that the creature and the serial killer are one and the same."

Lois leaned forward onto her desk, "So that means he could look like a human being?"

"Exactly."

"He could be anyone!" Lois practically screamed into the phone.

"I know who it is." Clark said softly.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was dying to ask for the identity of the killer but he knew she wouldn't ask.

"So how I see it, you find this thing, kill it then come back and give me the exclusive interview on how you saved the world."

Lois' heart skipped a beat at the sound of his brief chuckle. There was something eeriely familiar about her conversations with the Red Blue Blur. If she was honest with herself, it reminded her of the connection she had with a certain farm boy she was trying to get over. Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable talking to the Blur. He gave her that same feeling of safety.

"Why the smile?"

Lois touched the corners of mouth and sure enough, there was definitely a smile there. She didn't want to reveal what she was thinking about to him so Lois did what she did best; change the subject.

"How did you know I was smiling? You spying on me?"

"No. I can hear it in your voice."

Lois rolled her eyes, "You can hear me smile? Well with powers like that, no wonder you're Metropolis' savior."

Clark laughed. This was one of the reasons why Lois Lane was one of a kind. His face fell as he remembered the reason behind this phone call.

Lois could tell something bad was coming when a cold silence filled the dead air.

"Ms. Lane," at the sound of her full name, she knew that all joking was being put aside. "I'm afraid that I won't be coming back from this fight."

A strange feeling settled in her stomach. "What do you mean you're not coming back? Whatever this thing can do, I know you can defeat it."

Clark sighed, "I'm not so sure I can."

Lois felt her breathing become faster. "Do you need backup? Because I have the numbers to some of the best heroes in the city."

"I'm sure you do Ms. Lane, but this is something I have to do on my own. This is my fight."

"But if the beast is as powerful as you say, don't you think you should have someone in your corner?"

"I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

Lois could feel moisture begin to form behind her eyes but she would be damned before she started crying now.

"Why you? Why do you have to do this alone? Why not run?" Lois knew that he wouldn't run; he was too noble. She just couldn't help asking the question for her own selfish reasons.

"Sometimes we cannot outrun our destiny. We are all meant to do something in this world. We all have our own destinies. If dying is my destiny, then I have to accept that."

Clark cursed his choice of words when he saw all blood drain from Lois' face.

"Dying?" She barely got the word out, "I thought you were invincible."

"So did I."

Lois could feel the tiny bit of control she had slipping from her grasp. After their first conversations about the Blur's powers, she thought that nothing in this world could match his powers. Nothing should be able to kill the Red Blue Blur, but here was a foe that was proving to be as powerful as him. She finally began to realize how strong and dangerous this beast was if the Red Blue Blur himself was doubting his own survival in a fight with it. Lois shook her head. Just because the probability of failure was extremely low, did not mean that she was going to give up all hope now. That was something she learned from her father. Never accept the unacceptable.

Clark watched her reaction and wondered what cause the sudden confidence and fire to suddenly spring to her face.

"I refuse to believe you can't beat this. You can kill this thing Blur. Nothing in this world is more powerful than you. I know that you can do it."

Hearing her speak with such fierce belief in him made Clark want to speed into that bullpen and runaway with Lois in his arms. Run somewhere far away where nothing could ever hurt them. He never felt more in love with her than he did in that moment of faith.

"You're right. There is nothing in this world more powerful than me in this world..." Clark paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "but this beast isn't from this world Ms. Lane. It was sent to Earth to kill me."

Clark nervously gauged her reaction and waited for her response.

"But if that thing isn't from Earth, and was sent here specifically to kill you..."

He waited patiently in silence as Lois took a few minutes to figure it out. Something he knew she would. Clark was proven right when her next sentence was nothing but a whisper.

"You're not meteor infected are you."

"No."

There was another momentarily silence before she spoke again, "Where are you from?"

"I was sent to Earth in the first meteor shower." Clark couldn't believe he was about to tell Lois the story of his heritage, even though she wouldn't know it was _his_ heritage. He just had the strangest impulse to tell her everything just in case he actually didn't survive his fight with Doomsday. He wanted her to know the truth. Clark wondered just how much of the truth he could tell her without revealing everything.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed when I was a baby."

Lois spoke carefully as her reporter training kicked in, "How did you get here?"

"My parents sent me in a ship that crashed here in Kansas."

Even from his distance, Clark could see the flash of inutition flash in her eyes.

"You caused the first meteor shower."

"I emerged from my ship looking like a normal little boy."

"Where did you go?"

"Thankfully, a nice couple took me in and raised me as their own. They loved me despite where I came from. There are part of the reason why I try so hard to save lives." Clark couldn't help but feel the immense amount of love he felt for his adoptive parents. They had taught him everything that made him the man he was today.

As Lois listened to his story, she couldn't help but feel like she'd heard this story before. She just couldn't figure out where.

"What I didn't know at the time was that something else crashed to Earth with me that day."

Lois's jaw dropped. "You mean, this creature came from your planet?"

"Yes." Clark paused, "This creature was genetically designed to kill me."

Clark worried that after learning this bit of information that Lois would blame him for bringing Doomsday to the planet. He knew how forgiving and understanding she was, but this might just be overstepping those lines.

"That's terrible. Why would anyone want to kill you? All you've done is bring a little hope to this dismal planet."

For the thousandth time, Clark wanted to grab Lois and kiss her senseless.

"If it's from your own planet, then you should be able to kill it Blur."

"This thing, this monster, can't be killed."

"You mean it's immortal?"

"Yes. And I'm not."

"How can you be so sure it can't be killed?"

"Because I've killed it once before."

Lois felt her stomach drop. She couldn't believe that Metropolis was close to losing it's savior. _She_ was close to losing him. But even with the evidence of his defeat staring at her in the face, she wouldn't accept it.

"You'll find a way. I know you will."

Clark didn't know whether he wanted to strangle her or kiss her with all his might. He basically told her he was going to die and she was still in denial, and if there was one thing he knew about Lois was that she did denial very well.

"If you're so sure of your death, why are you still here? Most people would be running for the hills if they were in your shoes."

Clark shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see it. "I'm not most people."

Lois smiled softly, "I've noticed."

Clark sighed heavily and ran a large hand down his face.

"There's a reason why I called you Ms. Lane."

"And why is that?" Lois tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. They were extremely inappropriate at this moment.

"I need a favor from you, if you're willing."

Lois scoffed in disbelief, "You're about to sacrifice yourself for this planet. I'll do anything you ask me."

Clark hated himself for what he was about to ask but if he was going to save the world, he wanted to be selfish for once in his life.

"I need you to leave Metropolis. Leave Kansas."

Lois frowned, "Why?"

"I won't be able to fight knowing you're still around. I can't fight if I think you'll be in danger."

"Me?" Lois was confused. "Why should it matter where I am? In the grand scheme of things, I'm a nobody."

Clark hated when she spoke like that. She just couldn't see how special she truly was.

"Promise me that you'll leave when the time comes."

Lois might have been grateful and slightly enamored by the Blur, but she wasn't going to let him tell her what to do. She opened her mouth in protest when she was cut off.

"Do this for me. _Please _Lois. I need you to do this one thing for me."

Lois found it hard to swallow when she heard the amount of emotion behind his plea. And again, there was that small feeling of familiarity with the way he spoke her name. In that moment, she knew she would do anything for this man.

"Okay." She said softly and heard him sigh in relief.

Clark was about to disconnect the phone when she suddenly yelled, "Wait!"

"Yes?" Clark looked back at her in the bullpen to make sure she was alright.

"If I'm going to do this for you, I need something from you in return."

"I can't make any promises."

"When you kill this monster...you come find me. I think I deserve a glimpse of your face now." Her attempt at humor fell flat. There was just too much going on at the moment.

Clark wished he could tell her what she wanted to hear. That he would defeat Doomsday and they would live happily ever after. He prayed that he would somehow kill Doomsday but he knew he wouldn't. Rokk had told him that much about his future battle with the ultimate destroyer. He didn't know whether or not he would kill the beast, but he knew that he wouldn't survive. Clark couldn't lie to Lois and give her false hope of his return. It would be far more painful in the end if he lied.

"I'll try. That's all I can do."

Lois sighed, "That's all I can ask."

Clark knew he needed to get off the phone with Lois before he lost his nerve and ran away with her like he wanted to. The entire world needed him to save them. He had to fulfill his destiny as Earth's savior.

"Goodbye Ms. Lane."

Clark could tell from his spot in the phone booth that Lois was as reluctant as he was to end their phone call. But Clark knew that she wouldn't delay him from his duty.

"Blur?"

"Yes?" Clark was curious as he watched Lois bit her lip and play with her fingers.

"Thank you."

Clark smiled sadly, "It's what I'm here for."

Clark shut his phone but still couldn't make himself move from his spot. He continued to stare at her, trying to commit her face to his memory. He hoped that wherever he went when he died, he would always have memories of Lois Lane. Clark also knew that if he was going to fight Doomsday, he needed her face in his mind to give him strength. He would need that strength if he was going to bring Doomsday into the grave with him. He also needed a reason to fight for this planet. Because if dying would keep the woman he loved safe, he would do it gladly.

He would save the world for her.

His Harley.


End file.
